Seeds of Faith
by yjcalvini
Summary: Alternate Ending to 'Tears of the Prophets'...Please review so I'll know if I should continue with a sequel...No I don't own any of the characters of ST:DS9


**SEEDS OF FAITH**

**By: Y.J. Calvini**

**If one more person asked him how he was holding up or if he needed anything, Worf was certain of one thing, he would kill them! It was bad enough that his wife of only four months was laying in sick-bay possibly dying but to have every one of their friends showering him with pity was more than he could bear. Captain Sisco had insisted that he take on a light duty schedule until Jadzia was in the clear, that is if she ever woke up again. How could things have gone some wrong when everything had seemed so right just two days ago?**

**Two days ago he had kissed his wife good-bye and left her standing in the airlock while he and most of the senior crew set out on yet another dangerous mission. His only peace of mind had been that Jadzia was safe on the station where he didn't have to worry about her. She had contacted him via sub-space message an hour after he left telling him how much she loved him and couldn't wait to start a family with him. She had always been optimistic when it came to their life together where as he had been cautious. Doctor Bashir had told them that it was best not to get too excited because the possibility of the two of them having children together would be slim to none. Jadzia of coarse brushed of any doubt and had even roped Worf into coming up with baby names the night before he left on the mission to Cardassian space. Looking over at Jadzia's work station at OPS where a Bejoran man now stood, Worf thought back to that night,**

**'_Well if it's a boy would you like to keep with tradition and name him after your father?'_**

**'_Mogh…no, I would rather not.'_**

**'_Really, I thought you would like to follow tradition on this, you are named for your grandfather?' Jadzia was taken aback; she'd thought for sure that her traditional husband would insist that their first son be named for his grandfather. But more and more Worf was starting to surprise her of late._**

**'_As you said once before, at heart I'm not much of a traditional man.'_**

**'_Okay, so what were you thinking, any ideas?' Jadzia sighed and took a sip of raktajino from her mug. Worf looked as if her were thinking for a moment and then said,_**

**'_My adopted mother, Helena was the third of five daughters. She said that even though her father loved her and her sisters that it hurt him that he never had a son to carry on his name.'_**

**'_What was his name?'_**

**'_Kniaz Andreyev, Kniaz means Prince.'_**

**'_Kni-az huh, sounds like knee-ass to me.' Jadzia's throat erupted in laughter and she fell back onto the sofa where she had been sitting. She laughed so hard that she accidently spilt some of her beverage onto the couch. Next to her Worf tried not to show his irritation with her light-heartedness when it came to a member of his adopted family._**

**'_I see that Kniaz is clearly off the table.' Worf stated flatly_.**

**Worf came back to the present. He wished with all his heart that he hadn't been so upset with his wife's joke that night. He'd give anything to hear her laugh and see that sparkle in her eyes when she found something amusing, _'If you just wake up I wouldn't care if you made fun of Kahless himself!'_ He thought. Kahless…he had come to be a sort of religious figure in Klingon culture. Worf had always been very diligent in his spirituality; he always sought counsel from a power higher than himself. It was a way of life and something that he could not live without. But this was yet another stark contrast that he and Jadzia had. Jadzia was a believer in science, she didn't believe in any higher power or things like Karma and fate. To her everything could be explained by science, even the wormhole aliens. _'Why would she be at the Bejoran Shrine?_' Worf had asked aloud while he stood over his wife's frail body on the bio-bed. Bashir had informed him that Jadzia had said she wanted to thank the Prophets for helping her and Worf have a baby. It was ironic that the one time his skeptical wife showed an act of faith; she had nearly been killed for her effort. Gul Dukat was to blame for this, Gul Dukat and his obsession with Bejor and Captain Sisko! Without thinking he let out a low growl, raised his fist and brought it down so hard on the consul that it cracked the glass.**

**Worf looked down at the consul and then around at his colleagues, namely Major Kira. They were staring at him as though they were afraid he would turn his obvious anger towards them. He tensed up when the Major started to approach him. "Commander, maybe you should take the rest of the day off, we'll be fine here." Kira put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Worf's first impulse was to refuse but he knew she was right. He was in no position to focus on his duty, he needed to see Jadzia.**

**[IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII]**

**"There's been no change, Dr. Bashir and Dr. Triss are out of sick-bay right now but I can call for them if you have any further questions." Nurse Beatty said as Worf stood over his wife.**

**"No, no that will not be necessary, leave us." The brashness of his tone sent the petit nurse scurrying out of the room. She still looked as lifeless as when he had left her that morning. Her skin was pale and her usual pink lips had gone a pasty blue color. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, the ends resting on the blue medical tunic that she was dressed in. He felt so helpless; here he was yet again forced to watch the woman he loved suffer because of the actions of a dishonorable p'tak. In truth it was a miracle in itself that Jadzia was still alive without Dax. The Dax symbiont had been removed for its safety, no joined Trill had ever survived an un-joining. Dr. Bashir had performed the procedure and Dr. Triss had been sent by the Trill Science Ministry to escort the symbiont back to the home world. Dr. Triss had stated very plainly that without the Dax symbiont and considering the internal damage that had been done Jadzia would soon die, it was only a matter of hours. Well hours had turned into two days and it shocked even Triss. "I know you'll be okay, Jadzia but you have to believe it to. You've already beaten the odds by staying alive this long." Worf whispered in her ear as he took her smaller hand in his much larger one.**

**Her skin was cool to the touch, her hands had always been cold, and her feet too as he had many times told her when they were in bed at night. He smirked when he thought of a part of her that had always been warm and inviting. But just as quickly as the thought had come he shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking about such things considering the circumstances. Taking a deep breath he let go of her hand and looked around the room for a chair. Upon finding one he brought it to sit at her bedside. "I spoke to my mother last night; I think she's more worried than I am. I've tried to contact your parents but for some reason I can't get through to them but I'll keep trying. I've been thinking too about baby names and your suggestion of Darcy, it's not so bad a bit too human but not bad." Worf smiled warmly and tried to think of something else to talk to her about. He didn't know if she could hear him but he wanted to believe that she could. He looked at the bio-monitors on the other side of the room; by all accounts she was still alive but barely. Her life signs were weak but at least they were there.**

**"If I could manage to get her body to accept that it can function with only one cerebral nuclei and one brain wave pattern…" Bashir had been racking his brain for the last two days of how to help his friend. Just how Jadzia had managed to survive this long he wasn't sure and he took it as a sign. She had plenty of life left in her yet and she would live if he had anything to say about it! Triss rolled his eyes and interrupted the optimism of his fellow medical colleague. They stood in the door way of the observation room and continued the debate they had been having all through lunch and on their walk from the Replimat.**

**"Dr. Bashir don't you think that Trill scientists and doctors have studied this subject matter in length? If there was a way to separate the symbiont and host without the ultimate demise of the host it would have already been discovered," Triss insisted. Talking to Bashir was like talking to a brick wall. Dr. Mal Triss had always found humans to be insufferable, arrogant know-it-alls and this Bashir was a credit to the Trill's pre-conceived notions.**

**"After all of the trauma that her body has suffered how do you explain the fact that she is still alive, without the symbiont?" Bashir fired back.**

**"I think you humans call it luck, but that luck will run out very soon. She will die and there is nothing that you, I, or anyone can do about it."**

**"If life has taught me anything it has taught me that there is always a way and I intend to find it!"**

**"Meanwhile your patient is forced to lie there as her body deteriorates, painfully. The humane thing to do is to end her suffering and let her be at peace." Dr. Triss continued into the observation room where Jadzia lay and he was surprised to come face to face with Commander Worf. Neither he nor Bashir had noticed Worf during their conversation.**

**"Commander, I'm sorry I didn't notice you…"**

**"It is of no consequence." Worf responded dryly and turned back to his wife.**

**"Worf, I thought you were on duty?" Bashir approached the bio-bed and stared down at his good friend. It killed him that he hadn't been able to revive her from her comatose state. He hadn't told Worf but Jadzia's body was shutting down, albeit slowly it was surely shutting down. If he couldn't find a way to help her she wouldn't make it pass the next evening.**

**"Major Kira thought it best that I take the rest of the day off. Dr. Bashir may I speak with you…" Worf shot a glance at Triss who stood on the other side of the room looking at a wall monitor, "alone?"**

**"Of course, Dr. Triss would you mind?" Bashir asked. Triss nodded and made his way out of the room. Once he was gone Worf led Bashir away from Jadzia in fear that she might hear what he had to say. "Doctor, is Triss accurate? Is my wife in pain?"**

**"There is no way to know for certain, Worf."**

**"But it is a real possibility?"**

**"I honestly don't know. What I do know is that I will not rest until I find the answer."**

**"Time doesn't seem to be on our side if Triss is correct."**

**"I don't give a damn what Triss said, he is use to the 'norm' but living on DS9 as long as I have I have come to expect the unexpected and knowing Jadzia…well she's always beat the odds and she will again, we just have to have faith."**

**"Faith, that's something she never believed in…" Worf looked back at the woman who he would gladly switch places with. He clenched his fist and tried not to take his frustration out on the bulkhead beside him.**

**"She did two days ago; I think that she finally had a reason to believe in something that couldn't be proved by science." Bashir replied.**

**"A baby…" It wasn't a question but the good doctor answered anyway.**

**"Love…and you, she believed in you, in the two of you together." Bashir felt a tinge of pain in his heart at this verbal acknowledgment. He'd never been able to admit out loud that Jadzia was head over heels and undeniably in love with the most unlikely of men. He never thought their relationship would last or that they would end up married and wanting to have a child.**

**"I cannot lose her." Worf was looking at Bashir now, his eyes pleading for the doctor to save the woman that they both loved.**

**"I swear I will do my best to find a way to save her."**

**[]**

**Martok had been told about what happened to his friend's wife by Captain Sisko and the General decided to make it his duty to make certain that Jadzia was sent into the afterlife the right way. Songs of glorious battle and the four barrels of 2309 that he brought with him were all that his brother needed. It was going to be a good day, Martok thought to himself. He had even arranged for Alexander to be reassigned to the Rotarran immediately, his transport ship would arrive day after tomorrow. It would be good for Worf to have his son at this time though he was sure that his friend would handle himself with pride and dignity. Worf was a paragon of Klingon discipline and would no doubt conduct himself in a way befitting a seasoned warrior. After inquiring after Worf's whereabouts on the station through the computer, Martok learned that Worf was in sickbay.**

**When the elder Klingon arrived he didn't see anyone accept a human nurse sitting at a desk looking over some pads. "Excuse me, I am looking for Worf," Martok's booming voice startled the nurse from her work. She brushed back a few blond tendrils of hair that had escaped her ponytail and she motioned the General towards a back room. "Thank you." Martok continued on towards the back and was taken aback by what he saw.**

**"Worf?" The sound of Martok's voice jolted Worf out of his meditation.**

**"General, I did not know you had returned to the station." Worf was indeed stunned to see the elder Klingon, Martok had been sent on a rescue mission the same day Jadzia had been hurt.**

**"I heard about Jadzia, I thought…I was told she had…"**

**"No, she is still alive."**

**"Alive?" Martok didn't know much about joined-Trill physiology but he knew this much, joined-Trills could not survive once their symbiont was removed. "How is that possible?"**

**"I do not know all I know is that she is alive against all odds."**

**"So she will live?" Martok stepped closer and gazed down at the woman who had become his daughter-in-law. Martok had been honored to be acquainted with Jadzia Dax; she was an honorable woman and formidable warrior. She was a good mate for Worf and he had to admit to himself that he would greatly miss her presence if she were to indeed cross the River of Blood and enter StoVokor.**

**"I have faith that she will, Dr. Bashir promises' to try and find a way to save her."**

**"For your sake my brother I hope that he can." Martok silently excused himself and left sickbay, the battle songs and barrels of blood wine would have to wait for another day.**

**[]**

**"Quark, I'm done with the replicators just make sure that you don't let the power cell run out again." O'Brien closed his tool case and looked at Quark who was staring across the promenade at something. Following his gaze O'Brien realized that he was looking at Sickbay, Martok had just emerged looking very disturbed.**

**"Quark, did you hear me?" The Irishman inquired.**

**"What, oh yeah, power cell I heard you." Quark shook his head and went back to wiping down the bar counter. "Have you gone to see her yet?" Miles asked. Miles was aware of how strongly the Ferengi felt for Jadzia, hell the whole bloody station knew.**

**"No."**

**"Do you plan on going before…" he engineer trailed off unable to even finish his own sentence. It was weird to work in OPS every morning and not see Jadzia at her regular post.**

**"I can't see her like that, knowing that she's dying. I rather remember her as I last saw her, happy, smiling." Quark never looked up from the bar and all sound had seemed to disappear. His thoughts were solely on Jadzia and what she was going through. She was across the promenade in Sickbay fighting for her life. That was something that she had been doing ever since she married that Klingon oaf. If it weren't for Worf, she wouldn't be in this mess! The whole station knew that she had gone to the Bejoran Temple to pray to the Prophets about her and Worf having a baby. It was Worf's fault, the Prophet's fault; it was Kira's fault for telling Jadzia about her prayers to the Prophets! Quark wanted to blame everyone for what had happened.**

**But in truth only one person was to blame and that person was long gone to who knew where. Gul Dukat had caused much havoc these last few years and there seemed to be no end to the mounting casualties that came in everyday. But now Gul Dukat's deeds had hit Quark personally and for the first time in his life he cared nothing for profit. If he could save Jadzia he would embrace poverty for the rest of his life and give up every possession and brick of latinum that he owned.**

**"There is an old Irish poem that my father use to quote, '…before the kite plunges down into the wood and this line goes useless, take in your two hands, boys and feel the strumming, rooted, long-tailed pull of grief. You were born fit for it.' That's not what I was born for…" O'Brien looked on towards Sickbay. "It's not what she was born for. I've had enough of grief, death…when does it end?" O'Brien looked down and thought about what Worf must be going through. He himself had nearly lost his wife Keiko because of a Pa'wraith and now Worf was facing the same situation. Unfortunately Worf and Jadzia might not have the same happy ending that he and Keiko had.**

**"The Blessed Exchequer," Quark stated absent-mindedly.**

**"What?" O'Brien was lost.**

**"I don't even have enough to bid for my own life let alone hers." Quark had worked so long and so hard to earn himself a spot in the Ferengi afterlife in the Divine Treasury. For the last two nights he had put to slips of latinum in his tribute statue of the Blessed Exchequer and pleaded for the life of his friend. He had even made a sizable contribution to the Ferengi Commerce Association in hopes that his act of faith would be rewarded. As far as he knew, Jadzia was no better and was still expected to die soon at least that's what he had heard Dr. Triss say earlier. Granted Quark had been using his lobes to eavesdrop on a conversation between Triss and Bashir while they were at the replimat.**

**"I'm sure she would be touched by your gesture, Quark." Miles hoped that the bartender would be comforted by that knowledge.**

**"All the good it did." The Ferengi scoffed.**

**"Hey, it didn't hurt. Don't beat yourself about it, this is hard for all of us especially Worf. No matter what Jadzia's life was, is not in vain. No matter what happens we will carry her in our hearts always."**

**[]**

**"How long are you going to sit there and play with your green beans?" Cassidy Yates couldn't stand the silence any longer. Ben had been absent-mindedly been shifting his vegetables around his plate for the last ten minutes.**

**"Oh sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."**

**"Jadzia."**

**"This is all my fault!"**

**"Benjamin there is no way you could have known that this would happen." She was tired of him blaming himself for Jadzia getting hurt; if any one was to blame it was Dukat!**

**"The Prophets warned me that something terrible would happen if I left the station, they warned me and I didn't listen."**

**"You did your duty, you had no choice."**

**"Oh but I did have a choice and clearly I made the wrong choice; my best friend is dying and it's my fault!" Sisko pushed away from the table and got up and went to look out of the huge port window that was the focal point in his living area. Cassidy stood from the table as well and went to stand behind him. Her arms encircled his waist and she rested her chin his shoulder. She didn't know what to say to convince him that sometimes bad things happened that were beyond even the Emissary's control. "And now the Prophets are lost to me, to Bejor…if Jadzia dies…" He trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.**

**"It's times like this that I wished I believed in some god."**

**"Without the Prophets guidance I'm lost." Sisko rubbed his right temple**

**"Do you think they are gone forever?"**

**"No, they'll come back; at least I have to believe they will."**

**"Well if it helps I'll believe with you."**

**[]**

**'_Jadzia, what are you doing out here?' Jadzia sighed and rolled over on her stomach. She had known her sister Itza had been looking for her but she didn't care. It didn't matter what anyone said Jadzia was determined not to go back to school. The five year old had run away from school and come here to her favorite spot near the Hasaran River._**

**'_I'm not going back, Itza. I hate it there!' Jadzia closed her eyes and tried to block out the jeering voices of her classmates that still played back in her head. Her sister sat down beside her and ran her hand over some blades of grass._**

**'_You shouldn't pay any attention to Pisho, he just likes attention.'_**

**'_Everyone was laughing at me, no one likes me.'_**

**'_It's only your first day and it's not your fault that Pisho decided that he wanted to push you in the mud. I promise that by tomorrow no one will remember or care that you got all muddy. Hey look at me…' Itza tapped her younger sister's shoulder and waited for Jadzia to roll over. The younger girl looked up at the sister who was six years her senior and tried to keep anymore tears from escaping her eyes._**

**'_You know what; you should do what I do whenever something embarrassing happens to me.'_**

**'_What?'_**

**'_Laugh at yourself, I mean you might as well everyone else is bound to. Pisho knew you would cry that's why he did it. If you laughed then it wouldn't have been so funny to him and he most likely wouldn't bother you anymore.'_**

**'_But…'_**

**'_No buts, besides he probably pushed you because he thought you were pretty.'_**

**'_Pretty, then why would he…'_**

**'_Jadzia there is a lot you need to know about boys, they are so simple to figure out.'_**

**Well Jadzia had learned how to handle men and it was now second nature to her. From the moment her sister had told her how easily boys could be handled she'd never had a problem with the opposite sex again. When she was assigned to Deep Space Nine the line of potential suitors seemed endless. Of course she had her favorite admires, among them Julien Bashir and Quark.**

**Then there was Worf, he had been different and certainly hard to get. Jadzia didn't think that she had ever met a man so clueless to a woman's advances. It had taken over a year to get Worf's attention and in the end she had had to literally hit him over the head to make him see the opportunity that had been standing right in front of him from the moment he had stepped foot on DS9. Their romance had been like a roller coaster early on, when they were up they were up and when they were down they were really down. Worf's insane jealousy and controlling behavior in the beginning had threatened to tear them apart. She wasn't use to answering for her actions concerning her personal life and it didn't sit well with her. Jadzia had thought that all she had to do was bat her eyes, give her winning smile and Worf would be putty in her hands. She would mold him and shape him just like she had done to her other lovers but Worf was not like her other lovers. Her feminine wilds didn't work with him and he didn't tolerate her frivolousness, flirtation, or humor. Honestly, she didn't know how their relationship survived those first few months but it had. After their trip to Risa Worf had been more open to sharing his feelings with her and she had been more sensitive to how he would perceive her actions. She realized that for the first time since she had come to DS9 she was in a serious and committed relationship and she would do anything to keep him. The next time Captain Boday's ship docked and he asked Jadzia to lunch Jadzia thanked him for the invitation and politely turned him down; she did the same with Dr. Tregtok.**

**Despite the war and the fact that she and Worf rarely had a chance to spend any quality time together their relationship had only grown stronger. They had survived months apart and were reunited after months of fighting on separate ships, they'd married and after her close call with death on Soukara they had decided that they didn't want to put their dream of having a child together on hold any longer. Julien had told them that it would be difficult for a Klingon and a Trill to have a baby but Jadzia wasn't worried. She knew it would happen for them especially after the whole incident with the Defiant's run in with the people of Gaia. Yedrin Dax had given her a glimpse into what her life would be like with Worf and she couldn't wait to experience that life.**

**The last thing she remembered from the day Worf left was telling Julien that she was going to the Bejoran Shrine to thank the Prophets. She always called them worm hole aliens but that day, for some reason when Kira told her that she had said a prayer in Jadzia and Worf's name, Jadzia wanted to believe. She hadn't even been sure if she was praying correctly so she thought it best to just tell the Prophets what she felt and how grateful she was to have found and fallen in love with such a wonderful man. She wanted to thank them for listening to someone like her. Jadzia wanted to say a lot but she never got the chance. Gul Dukat was the last face that she saw before she slipped into the darkness. Darkness and pain were all that consumed her now and try as she might Jadzia could not escape them.**

**For the first time since she was child she was frightened, terrified of what was happening inside her. Dax was gone, she was alone. She couldn't take refuge in Curzon's strength or use Joran's fearlessness. 'Is this what Torias went through?' Torias Dax had been injured in a shuttle crash and was in a coma for six months before he finally succumbed to death. It seemed a slow death was to be her fate as well and all she could do was lie down and wait. Her only solace had been those isolated flashes of her life that played out in her mind. The last one had involved Itza; she hadn't seen or spoken to her sister since she had contacted her and their parents nearly two years ago to see how they were and to inform them that she was finally thinking about settling down with a Commander that she had met while at her current post.**

**They had been excited to hear that she was finally happy, that is until she told them that her new love interest was a Klingon. Her mother couldn't understand how as she put it, 'do something so foolish as to fall in love with one of those blood thirsty barbarians.' Her sister shared the same disdain for the idea of her baby sister being involved with a Klingon. Her father hadn't said much just that he hoped she knew what she was getting herself into. After she ended the transmission she had gone to bed and cried for two hours. She had never told Worf about what happened with her family and whenever the subject of family came up she veered away from it. Worf was all she needed; in him she had found a new family. He made her happy and as long as she had him she knew that she would be okay. Though Jadzia never thought about what it would be like if it were he who lost her.**

**[]**

**"That's it, that's it!" Bashir turned away from his computer and rushed towards the bio-bed that Jadzia lay on in the next room. He had been up all night and morning trying to figure out why Jadzia was dying. After having to remove Dax and putting it in stasis he had worked feverishly on repairing the internal damage that had been done to his friend. Though the damage had been repaired Jadzia was still dying and it seemed hopeless, that is until now. "That has to be what's wrong!" Bashir quickly pressed a few buttons on the monitor that arched over Jadzia's frame. Her vital signs look to be weaker than earlier but he had a theory and he hoped his theory proved to be correct. This was the only way he could see to save Jadzia, it had never been done before and it was a hell of a gamble but the alternative was Jadzia's demise. "Computer locate Dr. Triss."**

**"Dr. Triss is no longer aboard Deep Space Nine, Dr. Triss boarded transport vessel 'Avenger' at 12:26 hours." The computer answered. Of course, Triss was to return Dax to Trill today. Julien quickly tapped his badge,**

**"Bashir to OPS."**

**"OPS." Major Kira's voice replied.**

**"Major, I need you to stop the 'Avenger' from leaving port. Have Dr. Triss report to sickbay immediately!"**

**"Has something happened with Jadzia?" Fear gripped the Bejoran woman's chest.**

**"I don't have time to discuss it now, just please stop that ship from leaving, Bashir out!" Julien then turned and called out for the male nurse on duty. "Paulson, get in here!" In an instant a younger man about three inches shorter than Bashir hurried into the observation room.**

**"Sir?"**

**"We don't have much time; we need to prepare for emergency surgery!"**

**[]**

**"Are you a fool of some kind, Bashir? What you're proposing is ludicrous!" Triss snapped; he had about enough of this human doctor's idiocy.**

**"I'm telling you I think it will work!"**

**"You think? You want to risk not only Jadzia's life but the Dax symbiont too all for some theory that you have, some conjecture!"**

**"We have to try!" Bashir pleaded, he was running out of time and standing here arguing with Triss was helping nothing.**

**"Look, I understand she is your friend and you want to help her but it's over and so is this conversation!" Triss turned on his heels and started towards the small stasis chamber where Dax was. Just as he was about to pick it up, the Trill doctor felt something cold press against his neck, then a hiss and the next thing he saw was darkness.**

**Bashir knew he would have to answer for what he was doing at a later time, especially if his theory was wrong. But he couldn't think about the consequences now he just had to do what his heart was telling him was right. Triss would be out for quite a while, Bashir took Triss by the hands and drug him into a nearby corner and then turned back to get Dax. "If this doesn't work Dax, I hope you both will forgive me."**

**[]**

**Worf didn't remember sprinting all the way to the infirmary or even when Dr. Bashir had met him just outside dressed in his surgeon uniform. He didn't remember passing by observation room two where a still unconscious Dr. Triss had been moved to. All he knew was right now, that moment as he stood over his wife's body. Dr. Bashir came to stand behind him and placed a supportive hand on the Klingon's shoulder. "Doctor." Worf breathed, had Worf been human he would have been in tears at this moment. But alas he wasn't human, he was a Klingon and he would conduct himself as a proud Klingon would.**

**"I told you I would do my best, Worf." Bashir pressed his lips in a thin line and then place his hands behind his back.**

**"And you did…" Worf glanced at the doctor and then back down at Jadzia. "But I don't understand…"**

**"I've asked myself how, why…I don't have an answer for you. I mean I had a hunch, fortunately I was right. There was no way I could get Jadzia's body to believe that it could function with one brain wave pattern and one cerebral nuclei. I spent hours trying to think of way to do it and then out of nowhere it just dawned on me. I had no choice but to remove the symbiont to spare it from the trauma that Jadzia's body was experiencing. I repaired the internal damage but she was still dying, her body couldn't make sense of what I can only explain as 'aloneness'…she needed Dax." There was a short silence; Worf placed his hand over Jadzia's abdomen.**

**"The life signs are increasing." Worf noted as he looked at the medical monitor on the opposite side of the bed.**

**"She's going to make it." Julien smiled.**

**"Can you revive her?" Worf asked hopefully, how he longed to see those beautiful blue eyes staring up at him and hear her gentle voice whisper his name.**

**"I was waiting for you," Bashir took a hypo-spray from a side table and moved his hand to press it against her neck. "She'll be groggy at first so we'll have to be patient." The doctor finished. After injecting her both he and Worf stood patiently waiting for her to come around.**

**Her hand was the first thing to move, then her bottom lip quivered and her eyes slowly opened.**

**"Hello there." Bashir couldn't hide the giddiness in his voice. Worf knew he should say something but no words came. All he could do was take a deep breath; he ran one finger along her jawbone. Her skin had returned to its normal color and as usual he had been entranced by those magical blue orbs. Jadzia looked at Julien and then at Worf; she tried to sit up but immediately gave up that idea when a sharp pain with through her abdomen. "Whoa easy, you're still healing from surgery. A day or two and you should be right as rain." Bashir patted her shoulder.**

**"I can't believe it." Worf finally managed to utter something.**

**"It's good to have you back; you gave us all quite a scare." Julien couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Jadzia moved her mouth to say something but she started to cough.**

**"I'll get her some water." Worf hurried out of the room to the replicator in Dr. Bashir's personal office just down the hall. When he returned Bashir held Jadzia's head up while Worf put the cup of water to her still pale lips. She sipped at the water until half of the cup was gone and then she laid her head back.**

**"There, no that's better huh." Bashir took the cup from Worf and sat it down on the table. Worf took his wife's hand in his own and smiled at her.**

**"I've missed you!" Normally he wouldn't have said such a thing in the presence of anyone but Jadzia but now wasn't the time for conservative formalities. Jadzia stared blankly at him and tried again to speak.**

**"I…I don't…who am I?"**

**Worf felt his heart stop….**


End file.
